


Crumpled Notes

by OrangePatrick



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: A little bit of angst in the beginning, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, M/M, also anakin is a LOVING and CARING father okay, but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePatrick/pseuds/OrangePatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has been pining, and he's pretty sure his best friend is in love with his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumpled Notes

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “Imagine person A discovering a crumpled up paper written by person B. The paper is a written confession about person B’s feelings.”
> 
> my first work in this fandom, pls don't bite too hard

Luke tosses the ball of paper towards his trash can, missing by a solid foot. He huffs and rolls his eyes at it angrily, not bothering to pick it up. He’s not in the mood. It felt like one of those days where nothing could go right-- but it had been an entire week like that. He just wants to sleep for the next century.

Anakin knocks on his son’s open bedroom door softly. “You doin’ alright, Luke?”

The sixteen-year-old gives him an exasperated sigh in response.

“If you wanna talk about it, I’m just across the hall. Try to get some sleep, okay?”

“Okay. Goodnight, Dad.”

“Night.”

After his dad closes the door behind him, Luke throws himself onto his bed and groans into his pillow. He’s tired and stressed and his best friend loves his sister and he needs to sleep. Preferably immediately. The next morning, he’s completely forgotten about the crumpled page that adds to the litter of his floor.

 

It’s not until a few weeks later that Luke remembers it. By then, it’s too late-- he’s already enlisted Han to help him clean up the mess that is his room (in a hopeful first step to cleaning up the mess that is his  _ life _ ), and Han has already started unwrinkling it with a passive joke about another one of Luke’s scrapped project ideas, a passive joke that dies in his mouth as he sees what is actually on the paper.

“This is… a letter.”

“Yes.”

“A letter… to  _ me _ ,” Han says, dumbfounded.

“You really shouldn’t--” Luke starts, reaching out to stop his first real friendship from being washed down the drain.

Han takes two steps back, eyes still glued to the words.

Luke’s heart sinks.

“You’re… in love with me.”

“Listen, Han, I know you and Leia have a thing--”

He has the decency to look shocked. “What?”

“--which is why you weren’t ever supposed to know, okay? I’m sorry. We can just pretend this never happened--”

Han drops the wrinkled paper. “Luke, buddy, slow down. There’s nothing between Leia and I, okay?”

That takes the younger boy by surprise. “You… wha-? But-- but you guys--”

“Luke, Leia is like the little sister I never had to deal with growing up,” Han laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. “Which is probably gonna make it sound really weird, as her actual brother, when you hear that… well…”

Han Solo is  _ not _ blushing. He does  _ not _ blush, or get  _ flustered _ , or-- or--  _ nervous _ \--

“MaybeIdon’twanttopretendthisneverhappened.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

This time, when Luke starts approaching him again, Han doesn’t step back, but rather leans into the touch when the youngest Skywalker cups his jaw.

“I love you too, you sap,” Han laughs, drawing Luke closer and finally,  _ finally, _ kissing him.


End file.
